


Second Childhood

by TeaRoses



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>N shows Touko some of his old toys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Childhood

**Author's Note:**

> Written before the sequel came out in English, and so does not include any canon from that. Written for the "Play-fighting" prompt in Cotton Candy Bingo, and is therefore extremely fluffy.

"Come on, I want to show you this!" N took Touko's hand and dragged her down the hallway. "I found some things from when I was a kid!" he continued.

Touko stopped. "Are you sure?" she asked hesitantly. N's childhood was a subject better left alone.

But he just nodded and looked happy. "No, this is good. You'll see!"

"I guess so," she replied as he led her to a door, still hesitant. She had seen his old room once in the castle, and it hadn't looked like a happy place. But this was N's new house, which was smaller and more friendly.

When he opened the door, she couldn't help grinning herself. It was the perfect kid's room. It wasn't huge and imposing like the castle, but it was more than large enough to keep a kid happy. In the corner was a big fluffy bed covered with a white comforter and several pillows. It looked perfect for jumping on, not that she was going to try it. The cream-colored walls held bright posters.

But the most unique feature of the room were the Pokémon plush toys that covered the dresser, shelves on the walls, some of the bed and even parts of the floor.

"You must have a toy for every Pokémon in Unova. No, wait, some of these are from other regions too!"

"These aren't all ones I had growing up. I bought a bunch of new ones too. I guess I got a little bit carried away. It's extremely silly at my age," he admitted.

Touko shook her head. "No, it's not silly at all." She approached the bed.

"I don't actually sleep in here. So I just put the toys everywhere," N said, though the last part was obvious.

She picked up an Oshawott toy. "I remember when my Samurott was little and looked like this." 

N had long ago made his peace with people owning and training Pokémon, but now and then Touko still got nervous about mentioning it. 

"I challenge you to a battle!" N proclaimed unexpectedly. "Onix" he said, picking up a toy and placing it in an empty spot on the floor. 

She stood facing him and then placed the Oshawott on the floor opposite the Onix toy. "Oshawott, water gun!" she said, making a whooshing noise.

N knocked over the Onix as if it had fainted. He grabbed another toy.

"Snivy," he said, "Leaf Tornado!" This time it was Touko who pretended her Pokémon was knocked out.

She looked around for a fire Pokémon but first her eyes fell on a beautiful replica of a Mienshao, just like the one on her team. She grabbed it. N looked a bit quizzical at her choice until she said "Mienshao, Bounce!" She then threw it at the Snivy and knocked it over.

N laughed. "Good choice. I'm out of Pokémon. But I can still win," he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"This!" He grabbed a pillow and hit her gently on the arm.

She grabbed a bigger one and hit him harder. He retaliated, and they took nearly every pillow off the bed, laughing and throwing them at each other.

Finally they sat down on the floor, leaning against the bed in exhaustion, side by side. She softly kissed him on the cheek. He reached up, took her hat off, and ran his hand through her hair. 

N took a small box from under the bed. He took a toy out of it and placed it her hands. "This Clefairy is for you. She can guard you when you sleep at night."

Touko smiled. N could probably quote scores of facts about the biology and origin theory of a Clefairy, but right now he just wanted to give her a little pink toy.

"I've heard there's a place far away where the Clefairy come out from their cave at night and dance. We can go see it someday, if you're not too busy defending your title."

"I'll go," she said. "Even the Champion needs a vacation now and then." 

She put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, feeling safe under the watch of hundreds of tiny guardians.


End file.
